The Mythos Of Pokemon
by Flare Yagami
Summary: A short story about the creation of the Pokemon universe, and the struggle between good and evil to keep this universe alive and working. Featuring many of the legendary Pokemon from games past and present!


NOTE: Before we start, the copyright info... I don't own Pokemon, nor do I own any images or names of them. All that belongs to Nintendo! Now for the story:

===THE MYTHOS OF POKEMON===

In the beginning, there was but one being floating in the emptiness. The original one, the Great Lord Arceus, took on the task of slowly creating the Pokemon universe…

The thousand arms of the Great Lord Arceus pieced together two more beings from the nothingness. One was the time-ruler, Dialga, whose powerful roar started the flow of time to allow the beings of the universe to grow. The other was the space-god, Palkia, whose fierce claws tore through the black of nothing to create space for beings to live. The Great Lord Arceus, aided by the two deities He had brought to life, created the planets and the stars and the original forms of life in the universe. After all was completed, Arceus rested…

Dialga and Palkia surveyed their universe for the millennia upon millennia it took to develop, and all was peaceful for a very long time after the creation. The beings of the universe became sentient, and slowly but surely they developed the intelligence to know and believe. The Pokemon of the world grew to love and respect their universe and its beauty, and worshipped Dialga for the blessing of the sands of time. Dialga stood proudly over the universe that knelt before his feet, while Palkia grew ever jealous of this glory… harmony would not last much longer.

The time-ruler Dialga soon grew ill for an unknown reason, and the flow of time began to warp and slow. The deity's helper, the time-traveling servant Celebi, was forced to try and watch over time in Dialga's time of absence, but she could not accomplish this feat by herself. Palkia saw Dialga's illness as an opportunity to destroy his rival and assume the throne of the universe as the Great Lord Arceus slept. Palkia tore through the fabric of space, warping and creating a single being powerful enough to destroy Dialga: what came of this process was the fierce and ruthless Deoxys.

While Celebi watched over time and struggled to control it, the ever-knowledgeable beings of the universe started to lose faith in Dialga. The flow of time slowed and accelerated erratically in the world, and the beings shifted their worship to the deity that they thought had not deserted them: Palkia. As little Celebi tried to mend the problem, Palkia's evil servant arrived and attacked with amazing force. One blast from Deoxys'arms drove Dialga to the ground nearly dead, and Celebi was forced to flee and descend into the universe, leaving her duty behind.

Deoxys chased Celebi down to earth, and the time-servant hid herself in a cave deep in the mountains where it could not find her. She saw that the normal slow of time in this world had completely stopped… No plants grew. No water flowed. No sun shone on the land. The state of the world depressed Celebi…

But one night shortly after, as Celebi stared into the blackened sky, she saw one single star twinkling in the stillness. She put her hands together and prayed to this single entity that resisted time and space. From this wishing star, it arrived to earth to speak to Celebi. "I am Jirachi," the being said to her: "I am the guiding light of this world, a wish maker. Ask me of your desire, young one!"

Celebi asked: "Oh wishmaker, how may I save my master Dialga?"

Jirachi spoke in an angelic voice: "Ascend Mt. Coronet, reach the spear pillar and find Dialga's adamant orb, which has the power to heal him. But you must watch out for the other one in your quest." Celebi asked about this 'other one', thinking it was Deoxys that Jirachi was referring to. "No, there is a greater evil out there. Deoxys is not the greatest threat."

As Jirachi went back up to the star from where it had come and Celebi began her ascent to the spear pillar, the greater evil that Jirachi had warned about showed its face to the universe. From the hole in space that Palkia tore to create Deoxys, another being arrived from the reverse dimension. The powerful and demonic Giratina came out of the rift and flew readily towards Mt. Coronet.

When Celebi finally reached the Spear Pillar, it stared in dismay as it saw Deoxys had beaten it there and held the adamant orb in its clutches. But as Deoxys flew away, it was knocked out of the air by a pulse of dark energy. Celebi's eyes widened in fear as Deoxys and the adamant orb fell to earth and Giratina began to destroy the spear pillar in a vicious rampage. Celebi grabbed the orb out of the air and darted as fast as it could to where Dialga lay wounded in grave danger. As Giratina followed, Palkia watched the situation he had inadvertently caused and began to ready for battle with the dark one.

Palkia arrived just as Celebi did and began to hold off Giratina. Celebi set the adamant orb by her master, and a bright light radiated from it. From the light, a rejuvenated Dialga launched a powerful blast toward Giratina. The two deities' powers combined were still not enough to combat Giratina's strength. The dark one held off these two attacks until a third beam came from above.

Celebi looked up and saw that it was Deoxys, who was seeking revenge, which had launched that powerful energy beam from above. Giratina was weakened just enough by this that Dialga and Palkia's next attacks hit it point blank now, and the dark one was slain. The dust settled, and the battle was over.

Deoxys returned to the reverse world, dragging the body of the defeated Giratina behind it. Dialga and Palkia sealed the rift so neither could come back to this universe. After the powerful battle, the time-ruler returned to his duty and set the sands of time back in motion. Celebi looked below them and saw that the entire world had been saved.

Three famous troubadours would spread the legend you have just heard, of the hero Celebi and the rulers of the universe, throughout the world. Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie made sure that the entire world would learn of and remember the universal struggle. The world will continue to live on in peace and harmony, while Dialga and Palkia will make sure that their own creator, the Great Lord Arceus, would never learn of what happened while He remained in slumber.

THE END.


End file.
